


Tired

by Andante



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andante/pseuds/Andante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yup, you cut yourself pretty bad.”  Standing he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  “Let me go grab a bandage from the storage room.  Do not move.”  He added as an afterthought, and then he left her sitting in the kitchen with a shameful look on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot challenge I wrote one evening when I was struggling with writers block, and I liked it so much I decided to go ahead and share it.

Mey-Rin swayed on her feet, but shook her head and pushed her glasses up further on her face. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt this tired before, and her arms shook as she lifted the plates up one by one and set them carefully on the shelves. She was slightly startled when she yawned, and at the tame time, two of the plates slipped out of her hands and hit the floor.   
She gasped as a piece of glass cut through her stockings and cut the bottom of her leg. She took a step back and winced when her shoe shattered another piece of glass.  
“Mey-Rin stop!” A voice yelled out, and then Bard was standing behind her and lifting her over the glass and setting her down on the cabinet.  
“I’m sorry Bard, I-“  
“Hush.” He scolded her lightly and knelt down to look at her leg. “Yup, you cut yourself pretty bad.” Standing he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Let me go grab a bandage from the storage room. Do not move.” He added as an afterthought, and then he left her sitting in the kitchen with a shameful look on her face.  
It was bad enough when Mr. Sebastian caught her being clumsy, but Bard was more her equal and in a way this was even worse. Sighing in unhappiness she glanced down and watched the blood trickle down her leg and into her shoe. She groaned, she only had one pair of shoes, at least servant shoes anyway.  
“Don’t look so upset, at least you only broke some plates, I manage to do worse damage to the kitchen almost everyday.” Bard said as he came back into the room holding a roll of bandages and some tape.   
She laughed, that actually did make her feel a lot better, though looking down at her leg quickly took that feeling away, she was handpicked to protect the young master. She wasn’t much of a Phantomhive servant if flying dishware had injured her.   
As if reading her mind Bard spoke up again. “Everyone has accidents.” He removed her shoe carefully and then looked up at her in embarrassment. “I’m ah, gonna need to bandage that, do you mind removing your stocking?” He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck as his face turned red.   
She smiled. “Not at all.” She quickly pulled it off, giving a small hiss when the fabric caught on the cut and peeled away from her skin. “Gross.” She muttered.  
“Seen way worse.” Bard said, he had grabbed a wet towel and was doing his best to wipe away the blood without aggravating the cut. “This might need stitches.” He said after a moment.  
She groaned. “Can you do that?”  
He shook his head. “Na, or at least you probably don’t want me to anyway, never had much practice at stitches. I’ll have to wake Mr. Sebastian.”  
She groaned again, she was pretty sure her night couldn’t get any worse, and she was still exhausted. With an irritated huff she leaned back against the wall. “All right.” She said.  
“I’m just gonna wrap this up.” He quickly wrapped the bandage around it. Stay right here.” Bard ordered. “I’ll be right back.”  
Mey-Rin rested her head against the wall and shut her eyes. She was so very tired, and wondered when she would finally be able to sleep. She didn’t notice when her breathing leveled out and her hand that had been gripping the side of the cabinet loosened. She was almost asleep when an alarmed voice spoke almost directly in from of her.  
“Mey-Rin!” Bard’s loud voice startled her and she jumped sideways as a reflex, sliding off the cabinet in her haste, she would have hit the floor except that a pair of arms caught her and straightened her up again on the cabinet.   
She flushed red. Sebastian had caught her. Bard had obviously caught him getting ready for bed, he was wearing dark night pants and his shirt was partially unbuttoned at the top, he was also barefoot.  
“Why are you sleeping?” Bard spoke. “Are you dizzy, is it blood loss, how many fingers am I holding up?” He shoved a hand in her face and Sebastian looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor unwrapping her makeshift bandage.   
“Bardroy.” He said firmly. “She is obviously just tired, and the sooner I finish here the sooner she can sleep.”  
“Ok, are you sure?” Bard asked, still watching her closely.  
Mey-Rin nodded, she was beyond humiliated. Bard had a hold on her arm and Sebastian was inspecting her leg. “I’m just a little sleepy, that’s all.”  
Sebastian had already produced another wet rag, this one with warm water and was carefully wiping away the area around the wound. Mey-Rin watched as he reached into some invisible place in his shirt and produced a small case.   
“This will feel a bit strange, but it should numb most of the area.” When the case opened Mey-Rin flinched when she saw the needle and thread, but also a small bottle of clear liquid, which was the first thing Sebastian touched.   
He opened the lid and, taking a small cloth from inside, he dabbed at the inside on the bottle and then did the same thing on the outside her leg.   
She giggled, it tingled a bit, but after just a few seconds the pain went away. “That feels really strange Mr. Sebastian.” She said glancing down.   
He looked up but didn’t smile. “I’m going to have to stitch the cut up now, please tell me if at any point you feel what I’m doing.”  
She nodded and watched as he threaded the needed with more skill then she had ever seen anyone do it before. “You might want to look away.” He added before reaching his hand out to begin.  
She quickly turned her head and focused instead on Bard, who was still holding her arm and watching Sebastian with careful eyes.   
“Do you feel any of this?” Bard asked.  
“No.”  
“You probably will in the morning.” Sebastian said. He was finished already.   
Mey-Rin was impressed when she glanced down after a moment’s hesitation. She was pretty sure a surgeon couldn’t have done a better job and when she told him so she was pleased to see him smile at the complement.  
“Bard, I trust you can finish bandaging this up?” He stood up and snapped the case shut with a small click, and it quickly disappeared into his shirt again.   
“Yes sir.” Bard said quickly.   
“Thank you.” She said quickly.  
Sebastian nodded. “Then, Mey-Rin, I leave you in his care, do take care you two.”  
He disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared and Bard shook his head as he knelt down to bandage up the stitches. “Strange man.” He muttered.  
“Thank you too Bard.” She said softly, watching as he wrapped her leg carefully and taped it in place.   
Bard just shrugged. “No problem at all, after all, our lives would get too boring if we weren’t bad at our jobs.”  
She laughed. “You’re probably right.” She was preparing to jump down when he grabbed her arm again.   
“Where are you going?”  
“To clean glass, then to bed.”  
Bard chuckled. “Your leg in numb, I doubt you would get very far, a few steps maybe. I’ll clean the glass.” He reached down behind her knees and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. “You’re going to bed.”  
“Bard!” She shrieked, but wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to her room.   
“There you are.” Bard set her on the bed. “I’ll ah, leave you here then..”  
“Thank you again.” She said, smiling up at him.  
He smiled in return. “Get some sleep, you need it. If you need anything just holler, ok?” He squeezed her shoulder and went to clean up the kitchen.   
Mey-Rin stretched her leg out on her bed and blew out the candle in her room. Changing was out of the question, she didn’t have the extra strength to move to her dresser. She wasn’t sure she would even recover from the embarrassment of tonight, but at least her leg didn’t hurt, and that was enough for tonight. 

 

The next morning Mey-Rin sighed as she picked up her blood covered shoes that Bard must have dropped off after she went to sleep. No amount of scrubbing had helped them, and she had just accepted she would have to wear them like they were when a knock sounded at her door.   
Thinking it was probably Bard coming to check on her, she called without going over. “Come in.”  
The door opened slowly and she gave a small noise of surprise when Sebastian stepped into her bedroom.   
“Mr. Sebastian.” She stammered. “What can I do for you this morning.”  
Without a word he held out a pair of shoes, identical to the ruined ones she was still holding in her hands. “A give from the young master, I believe these will be better suited for your work here.” With a chuckle he plucked the old ones away from her and replaced them. “After all, we can’t have a Phantomhive servant looking anything other then their best.”  
“Thank you.” She said quietly glancing down at them.   
Sebastian smiled and turned to leave, however, at the door he stopped and without turning around said. “Bard and Finny have already volunteered for your jobs today, so do try and take it easy on the leg today.” With that he shut her door with a quiet click and left Mey-Rin alone in the room and grinning at her new shoes.   
A few minutes later she emerged from her room and headed to the kitchen to see Bard.  
“Morning.” Bard greeted. “Sleep well?” He motioned to a stool beside the cabinet.  
“Very.” She smiled back and sat down to keep him company.


End file.
